pequeño juego de amor
by alijazz4ever
Summary: todo empezó con un juego que no sabían que terminaría en amor. TODOS HUMANOS  adentro disclaimer completo


**Pequeño juego de amor**

Disclaimer:

Todo empezo con un pequeño juego que invento Bella mejor amiga de Alice y Jasper donde decia que eran prometidos y que algun dia de sus vidas se casarian aunque ellos dijeran que no. Lo que ellos no sabian era que le terminarian agradeciendo a Bella por ese juego que ellos consideraban gracioso. TODOS HUMANOS

**PROLOGO (presentaciones):**

hola, soy Marie Alice Cullen, Ali o Alice para los amigos tengo 17 años y estoy en la preparatoria ademas que soy una de las mejores sin alardear ni nada. Yo soy de piel muy blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro, soy muy alegre e hiperactiva, me encanta salir de compras, cantar, leer y baila. Soy porrista en la preparatoria mas no soy de las mas populares, tengo unos grandes amigos que son Isabella Marie Swan o como yo le digo Bella, Belly-bells, o bellita ella es una muchacha alta, piel blanca pero no tanto como la mia, ojos cafe chocolate,timida, tranquila y odia las compras yo la verdad nose porque no le gustan las compras si son lo mejor que hay en la vida, amo al que invento las compras bueno ya me sali mucho del tema, ella por desgracia no quizo unirse a porristas conmigo sino que se unio al equipo de ajedrez y es una de las mejores ademas de que tambien es inteligente y tambn es una de las mejores aunque bueno mis amigos y yo somos de los mejores de nuestro salon, mi otra mejor amiga se llama rosalie lilian hale aunque yo le digo solo rose y algunas personas le dicen para fastidiarla Barbie, ella es una gran persona que aunque con muchas personas es fria con nosotros es una persona que tiene un corazon de oro es con la clase de amiga que si es necesario golpearia a cualquier persona por ti. Fisicamente ella es alta rubia, piel blanca y ojos azules, ella es como mi confidente en todo ya que nos conocemos desde que usabamos pañales y juntas nos encanta jugar a la "barbie bella" como nos dice bella cuando nos vamos de compras las 3. Edward Anthony Masen o para los amigos Ed aunque yo le digo Eddie solo para fastidiarlo el es alto piel aperlada ojos verdes y cabello color ocre el se podria decir que es como mi hermano mayor ya que siempre desde que nos conocimos nos hemos protegido mutuamente y la verdad lo quiero demasiado es una persona muy gentil, de gran corazon muy serio, demasiado diria yo, le gusta leer y tocar el piano, esta en el equipo de ajedrez y tambien es uno de los mejores. ah se me olvido mencionar que rosalie era la capitana del equipo de bastoneras y aunque no lo crean no es tan popular ya que mucha gente no la toma enserio por el simple hecho de ser rubia, bueno seguire con Emmet Mccarty , oso o emmie para mi solamente ya que el me dice duende y yo le digo oso, es alto y musculoso tez blanca pelo negro y ojos grises y a veces parecen verdes el es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente ya que es demasiado alegre y vive haciendo bromas de todo y a pesar de eso cuando se trata de sus estudios o algo muy serio puede llegar a ser muy serio tanto que hasta da miedo verlo asi, cada vez que el se rie se le marcan unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas haciendolo parecer un niño pequeño el es parte del equipo de futbol y le gusta escuchar musica, hacernos bromas,etc. por ultimo llegamos al que no lleva mucho tiempo de ser uno de mis mejores amigos su nombre es Jasper Hale gemelo de Rosalie al igual que ella es rubio con ojos azules solo que a diferencia de ella es que el tiene rizos y corto ademas de que sus ojos son de un hermoso azul turquesa, es callado, tranquilo y a veces timido, esta en el equipo de basketball es una gran y muy linda persona es amable con la gente, toca muy bien la guitarra y tambien canta muy bien, bueno creo que ya se han de ver dado cuenta pero la verdad esque estoy muy enamorada de jasper y me di cuenta hasta hace poco con un juego que invento mi queridisima Bella y aunque el principio le reclamaba por este juego que consideraba tonto ya que era como una broma para los dos ahora se lo agradezco ya que gracias a ella conoci al amor de mi vida.

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia espero y les guste que opinan de ella?

tomatasos, sugerencias, golpes, etc.

sean buenos y dejenme reviews ^^

les mando besos de edward y abrazos de emmet


End file.
